The present invention relates to a solid-color weave pattern belt and more particularly to a solid-color weave pattern belt suitable for use in applications such as seat belts of automobiles and hanging belts of bags.
With the spread of users of automobiles in recent years, the demand for seat belts has been diversified.
In general, a 2/2 twill weave is used as a weave for the conventional seat belt. Further, in order to maintain the tenacity required of the seat belt, the warp density is so high that the wefts are substantially hidden behind the warps. For this reason, the twill angle of the warps relative to the longitudinal direction is very small, which makes it difficult to confirm the twill lines, so that only turnover lines of the twill and the difference of gloss due to the reflection of light rays are recognized. Therefore, the conventional 2/2 twill weave has become difficult to cope with the above-described diversification.
In order to cope with the above-described diversification, a seat belt having a pattern will be possibly proposed. However, if the pattern is formed by blend weaving of different kinds of yarns with different colors, it is very complicated to stock those different kinds of yarns in a production site and therefore inevitably disadvantageous from the viewpoint of cost. In order to avoid the disadvantage, Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 62-28438 has proposed to render a weave pattern on a belt which is formed by making an interrupted portion in a twill weave line of a weave of 2/2 twill. However, although the weave pattern formed by interruption of a twill weave line is suitable in a relatively course pattern, is not suitable for a fine pattern or a unique pattern having no twill weave line and therefore lacks of freedom in designing pattern.